


Весна

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Childhood, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Big Happy Family, я отфлаффю этот канон от начала до конца
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Вайсс была ещё совсем маленькой, когда её отца арестовали.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Willow Schnee
Kudos: 6





	Весна

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается Акрику, которая мне одной фразой остановила сердце

В доме было много чужих людей. Вайсс один раз высунула нос из комнаты, но Кляйн махнул ей рукой, и она спряталась обратно.

Её никто не искал.

Но за закрытой дверью непрестанно топали незнакомые, тяжёлые сапоги.

Вайсс хотелось спрятаться под кровать и зажать уши руками: она не могла разобрать слов, но напряжение жгло голову. Она немного поплакала – совсем тихо, чтобы из коридора не услышали.

В тот же вечер к ней пришла Винтер.

Вайсс не знала, как выглядит, попыталась прикрыть щёки руками, натянуть улыбку; Винтер крепко её к себе прижала, и Вайсс расплакалась снова.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - сказала сестра.

Она дрожала.

Кто-то из них.

Вайсс обняла её за шею, и несколько минут они сидели так – тихие, спрятавшиеся друг в друге. Было тихо. Становилось чуть-чуть легче.

\- Молодец, что не выходишь, - сказала Винтер, отстраняясь, но взяв Вайсс за руку. – Там…

\- Кляйн мне сказал не выходить, - перебила Вайсс и виновато втянула голову в плечи – сестра не любила, когда её перебивают; но в этот раз она будто не заметила этого и улыбнулась ей – благодарно.

\- Всё будет хорошо, - сказала она ещё раз и погладила Вайсс по щекам.

Наверное, на Винтер она и уснула – просто отключилась, устав от беспокойства.

*** 

Сквозь сон она помнила шаги мамы.

Когда она легко-легко поцеловала дочь в висок, её лицо показалось Вайсс мокрым.

Впрочем, это, наверное, был сон.

***

Утром к ней зашёл Кляйн. Под глазами у него залегли синяки, и двигался он странно – рублено, неаккуратно. Вайсс грустно на него посмотрела, а он только улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Горячий шоколад и питательный завтрак, леди Вайсс!

\- Ты выпил сегодня кофе, Кляйн? – строго спросила она, сложив на коленях руки – так иногда делала мама. Кляйн мигнул ей лиловыми глазами:

\- Ваша забота так мила, леди, - он зарделся. – Вам не стоит так обо мне волноваться…

Вайсс надулась: он уклонялся от ответа. Это было нечестно!

Он притянул стул к её кровати, сел рядом, усталый, беспокойный. Вайсс чувствовала – и молчала, скрывая испуг за хрустом тоста. 

Он вдруг хмыкнул и погладил её по голове – ничего-то от него не скроешь. Но Вайсс всё равно пыталась, по привычке. Так в доме было заведено…

Она вздрогнула, и Кляйн замер; медленно убрал руку, заговорил тоскливо:

\- Ваш отец… - он на мгновение взглянул алыми глазами, скривившись, но затем снова вернулся – всё такой же неспокойный. – Произошли плохие вещи, леди. Они не повредят вам, но с ними нужно разобраться.

\- Поэтому они все вчера пришли?

\- Да, леди.

\- И сегодня?..

Он задумался.

\- Нет, - он медленно качнул головой. – Нет. Сегодня здесь никого не будет.

Вайсс с удовольствием выдохнула, отпивая подстывший шоколад; она привыкла видеть особняк тихим – без чужих тут будет снова хорошо. Может, и Винтер отвлечётся от учёбы, и мама…

Она поймала взгляд Кляйна и неосознанно сжалась – он был чужой, совсем незнакомый.

\- Всё будет иначе, леди Вайсс, - задумчиво сказал тот, отвернувшись к окну. Он выглядел как никогда серьёзным, и она испугалась; но через секунду Кляйн снова улыбался в усы. – Но хорошо. Поверьте.

Вайсс не могла объяснить ничего, но в этот момент она видела каждую морщинку в уголках его глаз.

Но верила.

Что ей оставалось делать.

\- Для меня было честью служить вашей семье, леди Вайсс, - сказал Кляйн прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь.

*** 

Позавтракав и уделив время чтению, Вайсс решила, что всё достаточно в порядке, чтобы пойти проверить Винтер.

Но ничего в порядке не было.

Особняк был пустой и тихий. Он и раньше не был заполнен людьми, но теперь всё было не так: затоптанный ковёр, где-то сдвинутая статуя, снятая со стены картина. Вайсс слышала свои шаги и чувствовала, что их слышит весь пустой-пустой дом; она подумала, что так старается идти тише, что растягивает путь до комнаты Винтер в несколько раз.

Но шаг так и не ускорила.

А проходя мимо обеденной, замерла около двери, вжавшись в стену; там был кто-то – незнакомый и тоже усталый.

Он говорил:

\- Не беспокойтесь, миссис Шни, вам ничего не грозит. Ни один судья не сможет сказать, что вы причастны к его махинациям.

Мама грустно улыбнулась – Вайсс почти увидела эту улыбку в её голосе:

\- Я… благодарна вам, генерал. Джеймс.

Вайсс, застывшая около приоткрытой двери, заглянула внутрь; они сидели неправильно – не на разных концах стола, а на соседних стульях. У мамы дрожали руки.

Он улыбнулся ей, неловко положил левую руку ей на плечо, хотя сидела она справа.

\- Я никогда бы не подумала, что это кончится так, - говорила мама безэмоционально; Вайсс знала этот голос – так она пересказывала книги сестре, когда долго над ними плакала. – Я совершила ошибку.

\- Мы все совершаем, - сказал генерал, не глядя на неё.

Вайсс постояла у двери ещё немного, неловко переминаясь; пройти мимо, сбежать к себе, поговорить с мамой?.. Но мужчина вдруг повернул голову в её сторону, и Вайсс испуганно отскочила прочь.

Он был очень похож на отца. Только глаза добрее.

\- Вайсс?.. Иди сюда, милая, - позвала её мама; Вайсс не была приучена её не слушаться. Даже если с ней кто-то чужой, а особняк щерится ожиданием неизвестного.

Генерал устало откинулся на стуле, прикрыв глаза, а мама неожиданно крепко обняла Вайсс. От неё пахло солью и – неуловимо – старыми духами.

\- Всё хорошо, милая. – Мама ей улыбнулась. – Винтер сейчас должна быть в библиотеке. Я… позже подойду и всё объясню.

\- Ладно, - Вайсс улыбнулась: они с сестрой смогут почитать вместе! Но тут же, вспомнив о генерале, постаралась посерьёзнеть: она должна быть воспитанной. – А… отец?

Мама вдруг спала с лица, и Вайсс испугалась своего вопроса. Лицо мамы было бледное, и тоже – тёмные круги под глазами; глаза были голубые-голубые в противовес красным белкам. Но прежде, чем она подобрала слова, прозвучал другой голос – непривычно доброжелательный.

\- Ваш отец… был вынужден отъехать. – Генерал нахмурился, погружённый в свои мысли. – Он совершил плохие вещи и должен понести наказание.

Вайсс почувствовала облегчение и тут же – неправильность этого облегчения. Но больше ей поговорить не дали; мама поцеловала её в лоб и мягко, но настойчиво оттолкнула:

\- Давай, милая. Я объясню всё позже.

Вайсс кивнула и – как могла, чинно – побежала в сторону библиотеки; прежде, чем прикрыть за собой дверь обеденной, она услышала:

\- Ну что, Джеймс, после стольких лет мы ведь не будем говорить только о Жаке?..

*** 

Генерал появился в их доме снова через несколько недель и обнял маму при встрече. Вайсс успела это увидеть, а Винтер (которая шла неторопливо, важно, как учил их Кляйн) – нет.

Правда, у неё всё равно очень загорелись глаза, когда она увидела гостя. И только Вайсс это и заметила – Винтер замечательно умела держать себя.

Даже Кляйн в этот раз на них не смотрел. Замер поодаль, голубыми глазами глядя перед собой.

\- Добрый день, - сказала Вайсс и сделала реверанс; но Кляйн не обратил внимания и на это, и она расстроенно поджала губы. Винтер, вздрогнув, запоздало повторила жест приветствия.

Генерал совсем не выглядел отдохнувшим; наверное, он был как отец – никогда не переставал работать. Но Вайсс не успела расстроиться этой мысли: тот снова ей улыбнулся – и дурацкое сравнение рассеялось.

Так Кляйн улыбается. 

Отец – почти никогда.

\- Юные леди, - он коротко поклонился им, и Винтер зарделась. – Благодарю за приём. Однако я ненадолго…

Мама кротко вздохнула и посмотрела на Винтер; сестра быстро кивнула и потянула Вайсс за рукав.

\- Но мне…

\- Тихо, - скомандовала Винтер и, едва они зашли за угол коридора, отпустила её. – Мне тоже.

Они приникли к стене, спрятавшись за штору; Вайсс ниже, сестра выше – каждая смотрит во все глаза.

Мама сложила подушечки пальцев, склонила голову чуть набок. Генерал вздохнул.

\- Одно потянуло другое… мы раскопали столько несостыковок в делах, что хватило бы на два суда. – Он сложил за спиной руки и кивнул маме с каким-то странным чувством во взгляде. – Но для прессы это были ошибки мошенника Джулей, нежели компании Шни.

Мама выдохнула, прижав к груди ладони.

\- Спасибо, Джеймс. Ты знаешь, в этом доме тебе всегда будут рады.

Она снова обняла его, но генерал мягко отстранил её – впрочем, неохотно.

\- Я не хочу злоупотреблять твоим доверием. Я был рад помочь и поддержать, но…

\- Я на много лет отошла от дел, Джеймс. Мне может понадобиться помощь.

Он устало потёр лоб рукой, и Вайсс заметила, что он пытается скрыть улыбку.

\- Но девочки…

\- Брось, Винтер от тебя без ума.

Винтер испуганно пискнула и тут же зажала рукой рот; Вайсс покосилась на неё, тихо хихикнув. Но шумный вздох Джеймса заглушил их возню, и когда они снова вернулись к наблюдению, он поднял руки вверх, принимая поражение:

\- Я никогда не мог тебе отказать. И сейчас не стану.

\- Спасибо.

Мама снова обняла его, и он одной рукой прижал её к себе.

Голос Кляйна разрезал тишину, как нож масло, и Вайсс вздрогнула – таким непривычно отчуждённым он был.

\- Полагаю, новые времена принесут новые порядки…

Джеймс отстранился, внимательно на него взглянул и покачал головой:

\- Я и так достаточно нарушил жизнь этого особняка, и не стану рушить то, что прекрасно работало без меня.

Кляйн коротко поклонился, и Вайсс почувствовала, как напряжение в доме наконец-то начинает спадать.

***

При всём желании, Вайсс не могла сказать, что Джеймс к ним зачастил.

Он просто… появлялся. Иногда приходил под ночь и завтракал с ними, иногда наведывался отужинать. Совсем в редких случаях оставался на целый день; тогда они с Винтер выбирались во двор, Кляйн доставал оружие для чистки, а мама садилась у окна на втором этаже, попивая чай.

Правила игры Джеймс принял быстро. Правда, в отличие от остальных, иногда всё же их упоминал – в основном шутливо ругаясь.

Он был очень серьёзным, этот мамин друг. Между бровей у него лежала вечная складка, и держался он по-военному прямо даже во время отдыха. Но Вайсс он всегда улыбался, и та потихоньку таяла.

Ну, потихоньку по сравнению с Винтер. Та растаяла, кажется, ещё до встречи с ним.

В такие дни он выходил следом за ними – по правилам, якобы подышать свежим воздухом, а его словно бы случайно подлавливала Винтер, а за ней подхватывалась Вайсс; но на протоколы такой длины у Джеймса времени не было, и на третий раз он объявил ещё в конце обеда:

\- Сейчас время тренировки, девочки. Помните?

Ещё бы они не помнили!

Вайсс он тренировал больше менторством: Кляйн потом расскажет, что в фехтовании генерал хорош далеко не так, как тому бы хотелось.

Впрочем, Джеймс был хорош в теории, а исколоть ударами Вайсс могла и тренировочный манекен.

Она всё равно немного завидовала сестре – самую капельку. Её Джеймс учил стрельбе. (Вайсс тоже попросилась, но воспротивился уже Кляйн; ну мало ли, что она ещё маленькая!.. Но Джеймс пообещал заняться с ней позже, и Вайсс смирилась – пока).

Винтер довольно быстро привыкла к его обществу и стала впитывать – как губка.

К началу весны Джеймс стал приезжать к ним каждую неделю. Девочки, конечно, были ни при чём; «Спокойное время», - пожимает плечами он в ответ на молчаливый вопрос мамы.

Однажды Вайсс уснула у него на плече – том, которое было мягким.

И Джеймс стал приезжать каждые три дня.

*** 

\- Мне этого не хватало, - говорил Джеймс, отпивая вино и откинувшись на спинку софы, и Вайсс совершенно точно не могла этого слышать.

Она и не слышала, нет-нет.

Мама сидела с ним рядом, у него под боком, и крутила бокал в пальцах; жидкость чуть-чуть не переливалась за край.

\- Да, - она запоздало кивнула. – И мне. Жак оставил такой бардак после себя!..

\- Но ты справилась.

\- С тобой-то?.. Не могла не.

Он засмеялся, приобнял её; она прикрыла глаза и положила голову ему на плечо. Они помолчали, и Джеймс проговорил – тихо, почти себе под нос:

\- Мне не хватало места, куда возвращаться. Мир удивительно не рушится мне на голову, стоит мне взять выходной.

Мама не ответила, и Джеймс погладил её по плечу.

\- Твои девочки замечательные, Виллоу.

\- Знаешь… наши.

…и Вайсс совершенно точно не могла этого слышать.

*** 

Официальные бумаги оказались готовы через две недели, и Винтер (позднее, конечно, гораздо позднее) поинтересуется, за какие нити он дёрнул, чтобы провернуть это так быстро.

А пока она удивлённо смотрела на маму, только выучкой не давая себе распахнуть от удивления рот, а Вайсс, водя пальцем по строке «удочерение», задумчиво перекатывала одно-единственное слово по нёбу.

«Папа».

Ей нравилось, как это звучало.


End file.
